Un miembro más en la familia
by Inu Itz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si la vida de los gemelos Hitachiin fuese modificada por un nuevo miembro en la familia? ¿Como reaccionarian los hermanos ante tal noticia? Sin terminar


Un miembro más en la familia

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, atravesando las delgadas cortinas de seda, iluminando así la amplia habitación de los bellos colores de la mañana, los cuales incomodaban a uno de los presentes en el cuarto; este buscaba taparse con la cobija para no recibir la luz directamente en su rostro, pero algo impedía el protegerse, –Mh- se quejaba al no poder jalar del todo la cobija, jalándola con más fuerza para poder cubrirse, pero su cometido no se podía lograr por completo, repitiendo el proceso con un poco mas de fuerza…

-Auch, Hikaru – el menor se levantaba del suelo al caer de la cama por culpa de su hermano, sin embargo decide detener su regaño al ver la inocente expresión que tenía su gemelo por estar durmiendo, pese a la leve mueca de molestia que mantenía por la incómoda luz que no le permitía conciliar del todo su sueño- baka –susurraba levemente para no despertar a su mellizo y destruir el hermoso cuadro que no dejaba de admirar en ningún momento, era afortunado de poder admirar aquel aire de candidez en el delicado rostro de su hermano, viéndolo por un largo tiempo hasta que esté, después de varios minutos, abría lentamente los ojos al ceder a la continua luz que caía directamente en su rostro, estando algo molesto por ello-

-Kaoru- el mayor se levantaba lentamente, tomando asiento en la cama a un lado del joven que era su vivo reflejo- buenos días –perezosamente el chico llevaba su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha de su hermano, dándole una leve pero cariñosa caricia, recibiendo como respuesta una cándida sonrisa por parte de su mellizo-

-Hikaru…- un leve rubor se presentaba en el rostro del chico, mirando tiernamente a los ojos de su hermano, y sin pensarlo dos veces se impulso a aproximarse lentamente a este, buscando el abrazarle al rodearle con sus brazos por el cuello, logrando así el apegarse un tanto más a él, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su ser querido, acercándose lenta pero deicidamente su rostro al de su hermano- Hikaru, yo… -su voz demostraba la pena y nerviosismo que en ese momento invadía su persona- yo…

¡PAF!, y la bella escena tenía que ser interrumpida por las gemelas que venían a realizar su rutinario servicio, trayendo consigo nuevas prendas para los radiantes hijos de la familia Hitachiin – aquí les traemos lo último que ha diseñado su madre para ustedes – decían al mismo tiempo las chicas, viendo con una expresión normal a los mellizos, inmutándose de su acercamiento intimo, 

ya que sus escenas de incesto les eran también de su vida diaria, acostumbrándose a las actuaciones de los hermanos-

-Está bien- contestaron los jóvenes en unisonó, levantándose de la cama sin mostrar molestia alguna por que les hayan detenido su juego, mientras esperaban que las sirvientas les vistieran, uno dirigía el rostro al otro, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa de cómplice, se divertían por sus infantiles actuaciones, una y otra mañana sucedía lo mismo, ellos eran encontrados por las sirvientas en sus afectuosos juegos de hermanos, que, desde que su memoria les permitía recordar, practicaban a diario y en todo momento que se les era permitido, disfrutando de su cálido momento juntos- eh, Kaoru. ¿Qué haremos hoy?-los delgados dedos de la sirvienta abrochaban lentamente los botones de la camisa color rojo que portaba el gemelo- es domingo, y no podremos ver a nuestro juguete-

-Es cierto- otro de sus juegos favoritos y rutinario, aunque nuevo, era el molestar a Haruhi Fujioka, su compañera de clase y club, su "juguete" bautizado así por ellos, no se encontraría en su casa ese día, así que no podrían ir a buscarle al departamento para molestarle en el único día que se encontraba libre de ellos, molestándolos un poco ya que no tenían nada planeado para aquel aburrido fin de semana- podemos hablar con "tono" y molestarlo un rato – no, esa no era la opción que buscaba, a decir verdad prefería pasar más tiempo a solas con su hermano, ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo tendría a su lado-

-Perdón si interrumpimos- las chicas ya habían terminado con su cotidiano trabajo, dejando presentables a los gemelos para aquel día- pero su madre los espera en el comedor- decía la de la derecha mientras veía con una divertida sonrisa a los hermanos, sabía que lo que escucharían no les seria de agrado, y aquello era de su disfrute – quiere darles una importante noticia que opina solo puede hacerlo en persona- continuaba la otra con la misma expresión que su melliza, despidiéndose de los chicos con una reverencia, dejándoles a solas, cada uno viéndose con la misma cara de duda, ¿Qué quería anunciarles su madre?-

(Sé que es poco y que no es como mis otros trabajos, supongo que la falta de tiempo para relajarme me está afectando, pero he decidido dejarles un poco de esta historia que no sé cómo podría continuar, la idea principal era que fuese algo cómico, pero muchas jovencitas me han pedido que la escriba con un tanto de yaoi, en lo cual no soy bueno, así que les pregunto lo mismo a ustedes, ¿Les gustaría que la historia fuese yaoi? De ser así, por favor díganme algunas ideas para ello, que si necesitare ayuda, de antemano, gracias)


End file.
